spaceandmadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret!
Upon opening The Door, the grand scheme of all things was revealed. The alicorn Bob has put it thusly: "...Did you ever wonder why, when you first journeyed the stars...that you did not need to learn a new language? Did you ever think how peculiar that was, that just about everyone you spoke to could understand you? And likewise, you could understand them?" "English, it is called. Not common, as it's referred to most often, or Equestrian, as you would know it. But English. The language predominantly used by a race that preceded us, many eons ago. Without realizing it, you are speaking a dialect that is literally billions and billions of years old. Isn't that remarkable? ...This begs this obvious question: how can this be? The answer is mildly complicated... As you have already learned, the Great Devourer is in fact, the madness, and has for many years protected reality and our sister dimensions from those that had the power to corrupt and destroy them. To remove not those that had the capacity to destroy them, but those that could not be trusted to refrain from doing so. Many, many races have risen and fallen. The humans were the last before our time. There were other sentient races among them, but the galaxy was primarily dominated by the aforementioned species - much like how our current universe is predominately equines. The humans, over the course of eons, were nigh becoming masters of their realm. Magic and technology were nearly one. The very fabric of creation was theirs to weave...but the basest of humanity was not ready to wield it. Greed, hate, desire - unfathomably destructive battles raged. So great were the fires of war, our sister dimensions once again released the Madness, to keep themselves safe, and to ensure the struggling reality could at least attempt another chance at omnipotence. ...There has yet to be a race from this reality to achieve brotherhood with the races of the other dimensions. Several have come close....but not for a long, long time. And so it was, the madness descended upon the worlds of men. When the battle fell away from their favor, a select few resigned themselves to their fate - but would attempt to aid their predecessors in the face of the same enemy, for some of them were as gods, and knew of the cycle. Time was not the enemy. Lack of intelligence or reason was not the enemy. The enemy came from within. The same reason every race before them failed, was the same reason they themselves fell; by succumbing to their baser desires. Greed. Hate. Intolerance. Fear. ...What could they do, to help their universal children? ...By implanting an idea. Solara....Equestria, is far more special than you could have possibly imagined. Using what great technologies they possessed, they were able to secure certain...pockets of matter as it were, to keep them intact when the universe collapsed in upon itself; to hide in the places between the universes, to return at a later time; that time, would be when the harmful radiation and heat from the birth of the universe had died down once more. A small handful of spacecraft, along with their precious human cargo escaped the cataclysm - but not indefinitely, for the madness would not be denied. Its work unfinished, it continued to hunt the last few humans. And eventually, she would succeed - but not before they put their final, desperate act into motion. They waited, hid, and ran for eons. For when they returned to this reality, they were the only living things in the entire vastness of space. And they waited for a long, long time, staying just one step ahead of the ancient executioner. But eventually, life other than the humans began to take root. And millions of years later, sentient life followed. And at last, they could perform their final act, before they joined the rest of their kind in the void. They descended to these other sentient races, and brought them across the threshold into civilization. To uplift these peoples scattered across the stars; to officially mark their transition into reason. Teaching them to tame the fires, to build the temples, and to erect civilization itself. It was not their intention, but this is how their language lives on. At the very least, it was significantly helpful in allowing first alien contact between the species to go far smoother than it had in universes past. ...Equestria was one such world the last humans paid visit. These particular humans had a bolder idea than their brothers lightyears away. For on Equestria, they placed something greater than language, technology or temples - but an idea. The template to conquer the basest elements of sentience - the elements of harmony. Honesty, kindness, truth, loyalty, joy, and magic. Their final command (for the ancient people of Equestria beheld them as gods, and would do as they say) was to live in this way. To be the perfect society. A way of life free and beautiful, it would blanket the coming galactic civilization - and perhaps this reality would at last rise over its own short-comings, and join the sister dimensions in omnipotence. ....As you can see....dear Equestria came a little late....but it is not too late. The dusk gives way to the night, but not all hope is yet lost. Equestria, and the premise it was founded on, must survive. It simply must! ...The madness can be defeated, but it is pointless if it will only come again if this reality, and the other dimensions become endangered once more..."